The Good or The Bad
by jtivi12354
Summary: Elena has to make a decision, the good or the bad brother. which one is which?
1. kissing the enemy

i just so happened to watch the 14th episode when damon was betrayed by his brother and elena. elena comes over and tells him a new plan.

* * *

Damon stepped closer to Elena gazing into her big brown eyes. Elena looked quickly at the necklace full of vervain that Stefan had given her when they first began dating. Damn reached for the necklace. Elena's eyes followed his hand. She breathed in deeply wondering what he was going to do. Damon grabbed the necklace and looked at it deeply. His eyes then returned to Elena and he shook his head lightly handing the necklace back to her. He pushed her hair back and clicked the necklace around her neck. Elena looked at him and saw that he trusted. She trusted him back.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun," Damon paused and looked at her, "I wanted it to be real."

Elena looked at his eyes; they were full of pain and trust. She was completely speechless.

"I'm trusting you", Damon said as his eyes moved from Elena to the floor. He was thinking about how he was badly hurt last night when the betrayed him. How was he suppose to feel now? Is he suppose to let him trust her like nothing ever happened? Was he going to let her get back under his skin like before?

"Don't let me regret it", he said softly. Before he could walk away, Elena grabbed his arm.

"I wont", she said as she leaned against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was at first stiff wondering what the hell she was trying to do. He then soften up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He squeezed her against his rock hard body. She felt comfortably safe, it was different then Stefan. She looked up at his face to see that his eyes were closed shut and one single tear ran along the perfect frame of his cheek. She lifted her hand and whipped it away. His eyes opened wide and gazed into her eyes. She placed gently a light single kiss on his cheek. His eyes opened even wider in shock. What is she doing? He leaned closer to her face and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Elena was stiff at first. What was she suppose to do? She's dating Stefan. After a moment Elena gave in and kissed him back. She could feel her stomach turning. She felt guilty but she didn't care she opened her mouth and gave Damon's tongue permission to enter. He pushed her against the wall and pushed his body against hers. Damon couldn't believe that here she was kissing him back. He pulled apart and they both took a couple of breaths. Damon could now feel Stefan approaching.

"I got to go", he said as he kissed her on the cheek and ran up stairs.

* * *

Stefan walked through the door and was startled when he saw Elena.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here…..ummmm…..looking for Damon, I wanted to apologize."

"Oh umm… he must be upstairs."

Damon came down the steps with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Hello brother."

"Umm Damon can we talk…..alone", Elena asked as she looked at Stefan. Damon walked over to her with a confuse look on his face. He looks over to see what his brother's reaction.

* * *

Stefan looked dead, was she asking for……Damon? What the hell did I miss? When did she ever want to talk to Damon alone, without him? Stefan couldn't move. Is this a joke or something? Should he be worried? All of these questions kept crossing his mind.

"Well miss Gilbert", Damon said while turning his body to the sideand moving his hand towards the stairs, "Shall we?"

Elena nodded and walked up the stairs.

* * *

review...tell me if you want me to continue

~delena 4 ever 3


	2. the forgotten

sorry it took to long i had to see the finale. still cant believe that it was Katherine.

* * *

Elena went upstairs; she walked into Damon's room. Damon followed her inside then closed the door.

"What was that", she asked.

"What was what?"

"That umm you know….the kiss."

"It was a kiss Elena."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Don't tell me you didn't like it Elena."

"I didn't. Now why would you kiss me?"

"Don't lie to me. You kissed me back. I kissed you because I wanted to."

"That kiss didn't mean anything to me. And you can't just kiss me whenever, I love your brother, not you!"

Damon's face froze. Didn't she feel anything? To him it felt like his first kiss ever. He had feelings for her, and she felt nothing. He couldn't take it; he could feel his heart breaking. His expression never changed though.

"You liked it. You think im irresistible."

With that he turned around and left.

"Damon wait! Where are you going?"

But it was too late by the time she opened her mouth, he was gone by using his immortal speed.

* * *

Stefan felt Damon was gone. He walked up stairs to find Elena. Elena ran down the stairs and out the front door. It was pouring out side. She got into her car and started to drive out of the driveway. Stefan ran after her and opened the door on the passenger's side of the car. Elena stopped the car.

"What are you doing," Stefan asked.

"Im going to go find Damon."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because...umm..," what was she suppose to say? 'Yeah Stefan I kissed Damon and he ran out and I need to talk to him'. No she couldn't say that, it would kill him.

"What do you care what he does," Stefan cut her off.

"Maybe you don't care about him, but I do. Close the door and call me if he comes back. I'll talk to you later."

Stefan was speechless he couldn't speak at all he closed the door and took two steps back. Why was she doing this? Does she have feelings for Damon? He stood there and watched her drive out of the driveway.

* * *

Damon ran into the woods where the tomb was. He just kept looking at the ground realizing that how different his life will be if he finds Katherine. He reached in to his jean pocket and took out a crumpled picture of Katherine. He took it with him everywhere. It was a picture that was taken right before his father found out the truth about her. He looked at the picture and all he could see was Elena, he couldn't see Katherine. He then ripped the picture. He was done with Katherine.

* * *

"What are you doing?" he turned around to she Elena standing soaked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you"

"Why?"

"Because you left before we could finish."

"Finish what we're done here."

"No we aren't."

"What else is there to say?"

Why was acting like this? She looked down to see a ripped picture of Katherine.

"Oh my god, this is all about her."

"What are you talking about Elena?"

Damon followed her gaze to the picture.

"Oh this," he started to say

"Yeah that I can't believe this," Elena interrupted then ran back to her car.

* * *

She drove back to the boarding house. Right when she was about to knock on a door she herd a loud smash. She ran into the house. Her eyes widen, she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

review and tell me what you think

thank you

=]


	3. OMG

Damon followed her gaze to the picture.

"Oh this," he started to say

"Yeah that I can't believe this," Elena interrupted then ran back to her car.

Damon watched her in shock as she ran to her car. Was she jealous? He ran back to the boarding house using his vampire speed. Once he opened he door he heard someone shoving a bunch of papers. He walked into the living room. He saw Stefan on the couch holding a book. Damon walked over to him.

"What are you hiding," he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Stefan, now what were you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, so you won't mind if I look through the desk?"

"Go ahead."

Damon walked over to the desk. All he saw was Stefan's school stuff and homework. As he started to turn around he saw on the floor a picture of Elena. He bent down to pick up the picture. On the back was Elenas name, address, hair color, eye color, school name, phone number, cell number, and also her birthday. Damon looked up and saw a vanilla folder. Damon got back onto his feet and grabbed the folder. As he read through the papers, he saw pictures, stories, and class schedule. It's all about Elena. As he got closer to the back of folder the less it was about Elena and more about…Katherine.

"What the hell is this?"

"Give me that."

"Not until you tell me what this is about."

"Give me that," Stefan roared as he tackled Damon to the ground. The folder flew out of Damon's hand and all the papers flew out. Damon tried to get up but Stefan was surprisingly stronger.

"How did you get stronger than me?"

"Umm…my new diet."

"What you ran out of bunnies?"

"I couldn't help myself it's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding me, my little brother, Mr. wonderful, is now on human blood?"

"Shut up!"

Stefan threw Damon across the room. Damon knocked over the lamp, which made a loud crash. As Stefan jumped on Damon, Elena came through the door with a couple tears running down her check. Her eyes widen, as she picked up one of the pieces of papers. Written was:

_Elena and I kissed tonight it was so magical, but not as much as it was with Katherine. I just can't get Katherine out of my head, ever since last year when we were in the forest, she kissed me and told me that she loved me. I still can't believe she jumped in front of that car for me. She then ran off. I looked in the car to see that the man was still alive but he wouldn't let me help him, not until I help the young girl in the back seat. I remember looking at her and all I saw was Katherine. Still to this very day all I see is Katherine. _

She couldn't believe her eyes. He still loves Katherine, and she was the reason her parents are dead. Damon finally found the strength to push Stefan off of him. He got up and grabbed Elena. He threw her over his shoulder.

"Damon what are you doing?"

"You have to stay away from Stefan for a little while ok."

"Its over."

"What?"

He put Elena back down. Elena gave him the piece of paper. As he read it he couldn't believe it. His brother and Katherine last year? It didn't make any since. Damon ran back into the house.

"What the hell is this?"

Stefan looked at the piece of paper and he looked at Elena.

"Did you read this", he asked.

"Yes I did, now answer Damon's question."

Stefan was speechless. He couldn't say anything.

"How were you with Katherine last year?"

"She never went into the church, she tricked one of the guards to let her free. She and I ran into each other in Chicago 9 years ago. We fell back in love."

Damon was speechless. He looked at Elena, she was so beautiful and broken. She walked up to Stefan.

"Then on your stupid love affair you killed my parents", she then slapped Stefan across the face. Stefan's eyes then became red and his veins were popping out. Once his fangs came out Damon ran in front of Elena. Elena was confused, what was going on with Stefan? Damon pushed him with all of his strength. Stefan landed on the kitchen counter. Damon grabbed Elena and ran as fast as he could. He brought her back to her house. Elena was shaking.

"What's wrong with Stefan?"

"He on human blood I guess."

"You let him drink human blood!"

"No he did it on his own time!"

Elena couldn't hold it in any longer, she started to cry. Damon quickly wrapped his arms around her. She stuffed her face into his black shirt. She was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe. She could feel her heart breaking. Damon picked her up and brought her into her room. They sat on her bed. Damon tried to comfort her by holding her tighter.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered, "he's not going to be the last man you'll ever love. You'll get through this and I'll be right here beside you."

Damon kissed the top of her head.

Once Damon was sure Elena was asleep. He put her under the cover just as he was about to leave. He heard a sweet voice say, "Please don't leave me." Damon closed the window and put the covers over his body. Elena cuddled into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.


	4. The Heat is On!

Sorry it took soo long. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Well heres chapter4! Hope you like it

* * *

Damon's eyes popped open when he heard the sound of footsteps walking towards Elena's door. He went out the window and stayed on the sidewalk untill Jenna left.

* * *

Jenna opened Elena's door and snuck a little peekp at her niece. She looked so peaceful for the first time this year. After all the drama with her parents dying in that horrible car accident, and the off and on relationship with her boyfriend Stefan, and can't forget about the big news about being adopted, and her birth mother also being dead. It's been a tough year and watching her sleeping peacefully brought a smile upon Jenna's face. Jenna didn't want to disturb Elena so she just closed the door and left a note on the counter table explaining the earans she has to make.

* * *

Once he saw the car leave the driveway, he went back into Elena's got back on the bed and wrapped his arms around her as she moved closer to his rock hard body. As she got all nice and cozy cuddling into his chest. Damon shut eyes and drifted back to sleep. He was so comfortable that he didn't scent that Stefan was coming.

* * *

Stefan saw that the window was opened. Then he scented Damon. Why was Damon here? Stefan quickly jumped through the window and saw the two of them cuddling. His face dropped. He left the room, he couldn't stand the sight. He walked down the stairs still shocked. Why would she do that? Damon's the evil brother? He went and sat on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile Elena was just waking up. She opened her eyes to see damon. At first she was shocked that he stayed with her. Also how she was so comfortable in his arms. A big smile came across her face. She didn't move she liked being in his arms too much. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she watched him sleep. He looked so cute and peaceful. He opened his eyes a moment later. He opened his mouth to greet her, but Elena put her finger over his lips.

"Don't say anything", she whispered. She didn't want him to ruin the moment. he put his hand on top of hers. She smiled even bigger. She couldn't stop smiling. He started laughing. She never realized how beautiful his laugh was. There was humanity in this man lying next to her, she could see it. Damon finally scented his brother. His face dropped.

"Where is Jeremy?", he asked.

"Over a friends house", Elena answered, "why what's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here."

"Damon your scaring me. What's going?"

Before he could answer stefan was right next to her.

* * *

"Breakfast for the love birds?"

Elena was caught off guard and foolishly screamed. Damon held on to her. Stefan is drunk and is on human blood, he thought to him self. Elena grabbed on to Damon her heart couldn't stop racing. She could smell the alcohol. Before either of them could say anything, Stefan grabbed Elena by the neck. Damon got up and pushed Stefan into the wall. Damon looked back at Elena she was starting to pass out.

"Stefan stop your killing her!"

"She deserves it."

"No she doesn't now let go of her!"

Stefan took his other hand and threw Damon to the other side of the bed. Elena looked over at Damon, she grabbed his hand. He looked destroyed.

* * *

Damon couldn't move. He waited for the pain to fade. Once it did he grabbed the leg of. The wooden chair and stabbed stefan in the stomach. Stefan then let go of Elena and and leaned on the wall behind him.

* * *

Damon quickly picked up Elena and got the hell out of there. He brought her to the school. Stefan wouldn't think about coming here. Elena was trying to catch her breath. Damon laid her down one the floor in the cafeteria. Elena's eyes opened slowly. Damon looked and a smile appeared on his face. She smiled when she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. Elena couldn't hold the tears back. She put her face into his black leather and cried. He pulled her closer.

* * *

When she stopped. He pushed her away and took out a vervain needle.

"Can you puncher this into his body?"

Elena nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can do it."

"Ok good and if you have trouble I'll be close."

* * *

Elena was shaking. Waiting for Stefan to come home. She heard footsteps. Stefan slammed the door open. He saw Elena and smiled. She was nervous, what if he tries to kill her again? Damon is right outside, she kept telling herself. Stefan walked closer and closer till he was inches away from her face. He leaned in to kiss her. Elena took a step back, but he grabbed her closer, forcing her to kiss him. He was squeezing her to tight that it was hurting her. She tried to push him away, but he held on tighter. Damon was at the door wondering why it was so quiet. Did she do it? Is he down? Elena kicked Stefan trying to get him to let go, but he a slapped her across her face. Her face was burning. She put hand over the mark on her face and stabbed him with the vervain. He dropped to the floor. She then ran out of the boarding house and drove back to her house. Damon went to go get a drink, when he got back he saw Stefan on the floor and no elena.

"Elena?", Damon called for her but nobody answered. He picked up is little brother and brought him down to the cellar and locked him in the cell with the vervain plants. After his brother was taken care of Damon decided to make a call.

_Hello_

Hey what happen to you?

_I couldn't..umm stay._

Don't lie to me. What happened?

_Nothing really._

Liar.

He could hear that she has been crying. He hung up and using his vampire speed went over to Elena's house.

* * *

Once he got to the house all the lights were off. He opened the window to her room. Elena was in a corner sobbing. He walked unto her and pulled her up to her feet and held her close. Her hand was still covering her bruise. He went to hold her hand but she wouldn't let him. He moved her hand down a little and saw a mark on her face. He pulled her off her face. Once he saw the bruise he was speechless. He went to touch it but she flinch. He gently kissed right above the bruise. And held her closer. She looked up and saw that he was holding his feelings back. Damon leaned in to kiss her. Elena lifted her head. Their lips were about to touch, when Elena's phone started ringing. Damon took steps back. Elena picked up the phone to see that it was a text from Jenna.

_Hey just letting you know I have a date tonight and won't be home for a while. I'll see you in the morning luv you. Jenna._

Elena looked up to see Damon on the other side of the room. He was looking down at the floor. Was he disappointed? Damon was shocked he was seconds from kissing the girl that has had him under her spell since they met. Damon was speechless he'd didn't know what to say.

"Damon? Are you ok?"

"Umm yeah...I'm gonna go."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah I do. I need to go check on Stefan."

"Ok", Elena started packing a bag.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Well I'm coming."

"Fine."

* * *

Once they got to the boarding house, Damon went downstairs to check on Stefan. Stefan was still passed out though. Elena went up stairs and started to walk towards Stefan's room. She stopped when she came to Damon's. She looked around to see if anyone was coming. Damon appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"hey I'm going hunting. Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"yeah how about some chips and French onion dip also."

Damon nodded his head and closed the door behind him. Elena entered his room. She went to the mirror and looked at the pictures that were hanging off of it. There were a couple of him and Stefan when they were human. She then came to one picture on top of his dresser it was of her and him at the bar on their little road trip. She picked up the picture. Elena's head popped up once she heard the front door slam shut. He's already back? So soon? She grabbed everything and ran into Stefan's room.

"I'm back!" Damon called. Elena came downstairs and sat on the couch. Damon joined her shortly after. He sat next to her putting his arm around her. She moved closer to his body.

* * *

Ok I hope you liked it! Review!

Love you TLautner-DSalvatoreluver143


	5. Fireworks

Damon woke up the next morning with his arms around Elena. He couldn't remember what happened the night before. He picked his arm that was around her chest up slowly he didn't want to wake her up. He then sat up and jumped off the couch. He looked at her, she was smiling in her sleep. When she was smiling it felt like the whole world was at peace. There was no violence. No war. Just love in the air. What was he doing? This girl cannot put him back under her trance again. He let her get under his skin once he wasn't going to let it happen again. He shook all the thoughts out of his head. Until he came across a little picture that was hanging out of Elena's pocket. He gently slid the picture out and looked at it. It was a picture taken from when they went to Georgia. It was the both of them laughing at the bar. Their eyes were looking into each other. He went up to his bedroom to see if it was the same picture he had. He looked at his desk and he could see that someone was in his room. He looked all over his room trying to find the picture. But he couldn't. Was this his picture? Did she come into his room? But why? He then heard Elena getting off the couch. He walked downstairs to see her stretching her arms.

"What is this?"

She looked up to see the picture in his hand. Busted.

"Where did you find that?"

"It fell out of your pocket."

Elena was speechless. What was she suppose to say, _I took it from your room, and I don't know why but I did?_

"I don't know why I took it, I just did. Sorry."

"Why did you go in my room?"

"I don't know."

A smile stretched across Damon's face. He now was sure that she had feelings for him. Elena was confuse, why is he smiling? Damon stepped closer to her, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to pop out of his chest. Elena took a step closer to him, as she did u could feel the butterflies going crazy. She looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. Damon's leaned his lips closer to hers. She then tilted her head. Right when their lips were about to touch Damon took a step back.

"Why do you make me feel this way Elena?"

"What do you mean?"

Was he going tell her he has feelings for her? She felt like she was floating. She could be herself with Damon, not like with Stefan where she has be strong all the time, or like when she's around Caroline or Bonnie where she has to be calm and cool. She could cry on his shoulder, yell as loud as she wants, also she can feel like with him by her side she will always be safe. Damon looked down.

"You make me feel like I'm home Elena."

Elena's mouth dropped that was the sweetest thing she ever heard. She then lunged her body at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears started sliding down her cheek, what was she suppose to say to that. He swept her off her feet once again.

Stefan was just waking up. He opened his eyes slowly. He didn't remember anything. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was kissing Elena. He heard footsteps coming towards the door. He looked up to see his older brother.

"I'm sorry," Stefan started to say, "I should have told you about Katherine."

"I'm not mad at that, I'm mad about what you did to Elena."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's hurt."

"I know I messed up with Katherine,"

"Not only that, you hit Elena."

"What? When?"

"You slapped her across the face right before she injected vervain into you."

Stefan was about to respond Damon cut him off.

"Stay away from her. You've done enough already."

Damon then walked back up stairs. Stefan just lied there on the ground, he didn't have enough strength to get up. He thought about what had happened last night. Did he really hit Elena? He couldn't believe it, he's the "good guy'. Why would he hit Elena? Everything was a blur. He heard someone else coming over to him. He looked up to see Elena there. A smile stretched across his face. The smile didn't last once he saw a bruise on her left cheek.

'Did I do that?" he asked sweetly.

Elena didn't answer she just nod head. She knew her voice was going to be shaky so she decided not to say anything. She was now scared off Stefan, and Stefan knew she was. Elena just looked at him on the ground hopeless.

"I'm sorry Elena."

Elena didn't say anything. She knew she couldn't trust him. How does she know if he means it? She just shook her head and walked away.

"Elena! Elena! Don't leave!" Stefan was yelling. Elena stopped at the second step and slid down holding herself. As she leaned against the wall, she cried.

Meanwhile Damon was upstairs wondering where the hell she was. He finally heard her crying. Oh god why did she go down there? He asked himself. He opened the door at the top of the stairs and saw her sitting at the bottom of the stairs crying. Elena looked up to see Damon standing there. Damon walked down to her.

"You coming?" he asked. Elena just shook her head. Damon looked at the door then glanced back at Elena. He turned towards Elena and sat down across from her. Her face lit up as he leaned his head against the wall. She didn't notice the stupid grin on her face till Damon chuckled. She couldn't help herself but smile. Damon looked at the beautiful girl sitting across from him. Elena looked at the handsome man watching her.

"Do you still love her?"

"Who?"

"Katherine."

Damon hesitated before he answered. Did he still have feelings for Katherine? She was his first love. She's the reason he's alive to this very day. But she's also the reason his brother and him don't get along.

"I actually don't know how I feel about her anymore."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"Everything has changed ever since we kissed. I guess I don't want to know where she is anymore."

"Ever since we kissed. I thought you said it was 'just a kiss'"

Damon was speechless he didn't know what else to say. So he leaned his body over her. Their bodies were inches away. He leaned in closer until his lips were touching hers. He was about to stop, but Elena threw her arms around his neck pushing him closer. He cupped her face in his hands. The kiss got deeper and more passionate. Elena closed her eyes and saw fireworks. She was kissing Damon! Elena kissed back. Damon closed his eyes and let go and pulled back. Elena gave him a confused look. He was speechless, she kissed him back. Elena got up and walked up stairs she turned around to Damon and asked, "You coming?"


End file.
